Ash's Journey My Way
by Are all the names used
Summary: What if Ash was abused as a kid? How would this affect his life and his journey to become the best their is? ...Wow this is a bad summary isn't it.
1. Prologue

**This is a new story I will be writing. I thought of this story at around 3 am so I got my IPod and wrote it in there, but when I went to write it in my computer I found out it had gotten erased… I am still mad about that… I hate that IPod…**

_**Italics: thoughts**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon if I did I'd be stuck doing paperwork not writing stories for a website.**

* * *

For as long as I can remember I have felt pain… Let me tell you a story… A story about a boy who was abused, a boy who rose from nothing to become the strongest trainer in the world… This is my story. I ask only one thing, that you listen to my story…

Even before dad left there was pain. How? That one is easy, I was bullied. But one day everything got worse…You see my parents had started fighting. When? In the middle of the night when they thought I was asleep, they would argue about money, their marriage, even about me. But I was awake and I could hear them perfectly. About a month later my father finally had enough he packed his things and left, he didn't even say good-bye. To say I was devastated would be an understatement I cried for weeks, but my mother acted worse than I did… She wouldn't come out of her room for days, weeks, even months. During that time the neighbors took care of me, but I could tell they were getting tired of it. Finally my mother came out of her room in front of everyone she was grateful for their help, but when night came and everyone left she changed. She yelled at me, saying it was my fault father left, my fault we were losing the house, my fault… my fault. That was when she threw the first punch. This was followed by many more. That was when she started hurting me… she also made sure I didn't have any friends. I was nine at the time…

For days, weeks, even months she hurt me. I was sure the neighbors heard my screams, but they didn't do anything. It had been about a year since dad left… since mother started hitting me when I made a choice.

I decided to commit suicide. I was walking through the forest when I came across a clearing, I was about to leave until I saw what was happening inside the clearing. Inside the clearing there was a battle going on. A Fearow was attacking a Snivy and a Pikachu. The Snivy stood in front of an unconscious Pikachu; I could tell he was trying to protect Pikachu. Fearow then dove towards Snivy hitting him with a wing attack; Snivy flew back several feet, but despite all his wounds he stood back up. Pikachu who had regained enough consciousness to continue fighting stood Snivy. Their will to survive surprised and inspired me. They knew they couldn't win, yet they continued fighting. At that moment I realized that suicide wasn't the right answer. I also did another thing, a brave but very stupid thing. [Have any of you readers ever noticed that the bravest actions people have done, are done because they are too dumb to realize all the risks of doing said actions.] I ran towards the Fearow. To this day I still don't know who was more surprised Fearow, Snivy and Pikachu, or me. What I do know is that Fearow was surprised enough to freeze in mid-air which proved to be fatal since he plummeted to the ground at a high speed, but before he hit the floor he managed to fly back up. The Fearow turned towards me anger visible in his eyes, but before he could do anything he got hit in the face by a rock (courtesy of me). Apparently he didn't want to get hit in the face again because he flew away.

I turned towards Snivy and Pikachu. I saw Pikachu protecting Snivy from me. _That's odd wasn't Snivy protecting Pikachu_. I looked at closer at both of them and noticed that Snivy had taken more damage from the wing attack than I had first thought. I still don't know what made me do it, but I quickly kneeled down and hugged them. Without thinking I started telling them about my life, I told them how my mother hit, how my dad left, and that I didn't have any friends because of my mom. I told them everything, not leaving out a single detail. I felt something wet my shirt; I looked down in surprise to see them both crying at my story. I told them not to worry that everything was okay, but they didn't stop. Then I realized something, today was my birthday. I was officially ten years old. I looked down at them and smiled, "Thank you. You guys just gave the best birthday present I could ever have asked for… you listened to my story. A few minutes later I stood up and got ready to go back home, but I felt something tug at my pants. I looked down to see Pikachu trying to lead me to a sandier part of the clearing. When I walked over to where he was leading me Snivy picked up a stick and wrote in **human **language that they wanted me to stay with them and leave my mother behind. "You can write in English?!" I half asked half yelled. Snivy frowned and shook his head. "Oh you can only write a bit, but that is still amazing." Snivy smiled and nodded.

Suddenly his eyes widened and he collapsed. "Snivy/Pika!" Both Pikachu and I yelled. There weren't any Pokémon Centers so I went to the only place I could think of I took them. (No I didn't take them to my house that would be horrible my mother would probably sell them just to get money.) I took them to Professor Oak's lab. "Professor Oak! Professor Oak!" I yelled as soon as I got to his lab.

"What's wro- follow me quickly" he said as soon as he saw the state Pikachu and Snivy were in. He led me to a white room in which there were beds for Pokémon of all sizes. He told me to put them in a bed (Separate beds of course), then he told me to wait outside.

As I was waiting my mother entered the lab "Professor Oak have you seen-" then she saw me. "There you are I've been looking for you all over town, come on we're going home" she told me.

"No." I told her.

"What did you just say?" She asked me.

"I said no. I'm not going back home with you, I don't want to continue being your slave; I don't want you to continue hitting me. I'm going to leave this place and get away from you so say good-bye; because this is the last time you will ever see me. Oh and you're not my mother anymore." I told her.

"Why you little-" but before she could finish Professor Oak interrupted her "That is enough. I am sorry but can you please leave this place immediately." Professor Oak told her. My mom glared at me and left but not before saying that I would regret what I said as soon as I got home. "Is what you said true?" Professor Oak asked me. I nodded. "You know you won't be able to go home now," he told me.

"I know that is why I am leaving, so that she will never hurt me again. "I told him.

"Hmm… in that case follow me" he led me to his office, and then he headed towards a huge computer. He typed something into a key board, a few seconds later a slot opened and a red mini-computer came out of it. He showed it to me, "This is a new project I am working on it is called a Pokedex it is already finished, but I would like you to have it so you can test it and tell me if it works correctly before I start selling them. What it does is it recognizes Pokémon and lets you know its moves, gender, stats, and a hundred other things I can't think of right now. It also has an app that allows you to call other people, so that I can call you and check on your progress. I would also like to give you these Poke Balls." From a cabinet he grabbed five Poke Balls and handed them to me along with the Pokedex.

"Isn't this what Pokémon trainers receive when they start their journeys?" I asked him.

"Yes, I am asking you if you want to become a Pokémon trainer." He told me. I smiled, "I accept." He led me to a container that was holding three poke balls, "In that case I need you to choose one of these Squirtle the water type Pokémon, Charmander the fire type Pokémon, or Bulbasaur the grass type Pokémon," he told me. "I choose Charmander." I told him. Professors Oak then opened the container holding the Poke Balls and grabbed the one in the middle. "Now we should go check on Snivy and Pikachu." Professor Oak told me. [I'm getting tired of writing his name.] Professor Oak led me back to the room Snivy and Pikachu were in. As soon as I entered the room I was tackled to the floor by Snivy and Pikachu. Professor Oak laughed, "It seems they like you don't they," he said. I chuckled as I asked them if I could stand up, which they did. I crouched so that I could be at their height.

"Do you guys want to join me on my journey to become the best Pokémon trainer there is? I asked them. Pikachu and Snivy looked at each other than at me and nodded. I smiled and held out two Poke Balls. Snivy and Pikachu smiled as they touched the button at the center of the ball.

Oops, I didn't tell you my name did I. My name is Ash Ketchum.

* * *

**And that my dear readers is the first chapter of my new story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi I am the weirdo named Are All The Names Used (not really) and I finally decided to update… Uhh… Sorry for not updating sooner, hey it's not my fault I couldn't think of how to continue this chapter, or that… you know what just forget it and read the story. Oh and Davienurr21 (Do you own an account?) left a review saying that since Ash declared that he was no longer a Ketchum that I should change his name …well I never thought of that, but I guess he/she is right. I will keep Ash but I still don't have an idea for his last name so if any of you have an idea of what his last name should be please tell me but for now I will stay with Ash Ketchum.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

I stood up and smiled, but it quickly turned into a frown. "Professor Oak I appreciate everything you have done to help me, but is there any way I can repay you," I asked him.

"Don't worry about that just consider them as a good-be gift from me… but why don't you stay for a bit more Ash?" he must have seen the confusion on my face because he continued talking. "What I mean is why don't you stay here for a bit so I can teach you about Pokémon and Pokémon battles? You can also work in my Pokémon farm so that when you do leave you will have more knowledge and money that way you will actually have a chance to survive your journey," he explained.

I thought about it, and realized he was right about one thing, and that was that if I ran out into the wild without any knowledge of what I was doing I would most likely die and if there was one thing that I was certain about it was that I wasn't prepared to die now that I had new friends and that my problems seemed to finally be disappearing. I smiled as I made my decision, "I accept your offer Professor Oak, but what about Delia I am sure she will try to get me back to her house no matter what she has to do," I asked

Professor Oak frowned, "You're right ...Well I guess we will just have to hide you from your mothe- sorry from Delia. I know, I had a small cabin built in the middle of my ranch were helpers used to stay but that was a long time ago now it's empty and no one ever goes to that place very often so it is a perfect place for you to hide at while I teach you."

But as much as I liked his plan I still found one flaw. "If I work here won't the workers recognize me and tell Delia that I am hiding here?" I asked him.

"Actually most of my workers are from Viridian City only a few are actually from here but they all work in the lab with me." answered Professor Oak.

"In that case when do we start?"

Professor Oak smiled, "Right now." I had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter but after taking so long to update I thought I needed to at least write something. Please leave a review/pm telling me if I did anything wrong so that I can try to fix the mistake. Oh and here is a little clue about something I am adding in the next chapter that will change the whole story: One word that begins with s and ends with h. Do you know what it is? If you do leave a review/pm. Oh and Snivy, Pikachu, and Charmander are some of my favorite Pokémon so that is why I chose them to be with Ash**


	3. This is not a chapter!

**I am sorry but this is not a real chapter I just needed to say a few things. **

**1. My school is about to start testing and unfortunately I won't be able to update for a while.**

**2. I forgot add this in the last chapter but the first two people to get the word right would get to choose a Pokémon to accompany Ash in his travels. They are WishStar (do you have a profile, or are you just a guest?) and SinOfDisaster, you don't have to choose a Pokémon but if you want to just tell me.**

**3. I am still looking for a good last name for Ash.**

**4. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and left advice (and warned me of this story's rating, I did not know that at all).**

**Again sorry for not being able to update but as I said testing is about to start at my school and I won't be able to do much during that time.**


End file.
